ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Experts of Darkness (Heroes Alliance Episode)
The Experts of Darkness is the sixty-fifth episode of the third season of Heroes Alliance/Heroes Alliance Forever. TEASER: Megatron narrates a montage of him recruiting villains and how he’ll escape Megamo and defeat the Heroes Alliance. PLOT: Megatron creates a team of the galaxy’s most reviled villains yet, and orders them to destroy the Heroes Alliance! Of course they easily overpower four of them and reduce them to their primitive forms with their combined energy, Yin, Yang, and Josh Holo come to their rescue and take them under their wing. The Justice League and the Avengers were warned about this situation. When the villains are launching attacks all over the world, Josh Holo must find a way to get his friends back to normal. After that, both the Heroes Alliance and the Avengers challenge the Experts of Darkness to the ultimate showdown! Granted they won the fight, but Megamo fights back, takes over Megatron again, and lied that he indeed appeased Megatron and DID let him build an army…for himself! He then takes his body completely and destroys the Heroes Alliance’s HQ, allowing the team to retreat and forced to make a new one. And so, the Justice League arrive just in time to help them! Everyone also got a message from Lex Luthor and Mister Mind that they just recently formed the Legion of Doom and will rival the Heroes Alliance and the Experts of Darkness and destroy the universe! Feeling outmatched than ever, Optimus had an idea: call out everybody! From dimensions to time holes (particularly the Shinto Shrine) to alien planets to countries around the world, ALL heroes in present time possible were invited to be the bigger-than-ever Heroes Alliance! It’s a whole new beginning…'SEASON FINALE' CAST: Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime Austin St. John as Red Ranger/Jason Lee Scott Michael Lindsay as VictoryGreymon Drake Bell as Spider-Man/Peter Parker Scott McCord as Yang, Yuck Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin Justin Long as Xandir the Warrior/Josh Holo, Orion Pax Corey Burton as Computer X, Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius, Captain Hook, Moon Knight/Marc Spector, Mercury George Takei as Master Zhan Fred Tatasciore as Megamo, Hulk/Bruce Banner, Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze, Devastator, Menasor Tress MacNeille as Diana Holo James Rolfe as Jeem Modeem Frank Welker as Megatron, Iron Man/Tony Stark, Soundwave, Skywarp, Rumble, Vocal Effects Carlos Alazraqui as Tobe Linda Ballantyne as Saranoia Kevin Michael Richardson as Bluto Brad Dourif as Chucky Tom Kenny as Skeletor, Garagaranda, Osama bin Laden, Starscream, Blitzwing Robin Atkin Downes as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson Andrew Laing as Venjix Charlie Adler as Ikadevil/Doctor Shinigami Hiroyuki Sanada as Shredder/Oruko Saki Jim Cummings as Crimson Dynamo/Ivan Vanko Clancy Brown as Iron Monger/Obadiah Stane, Ambassador Hell, Lex Luthor Jeffrey Combs as Mysterio/Quentin Beck James Hong as Mandarin Wayne Grayson as Hawkeye/Clint Barton Alyson Court as Wasp/Janet van Dyke Grant George as Ant-Man/Scott Lang Rick D. Wasserman as Thor Keith David as Power Man/Luke Cage Dorian Harewood as Black Panther/T'Challa Skip Stellrecht as Captain America/Steve Rogers Bumper Robinson as Falcon/Sam Wilson Tim Daly as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman/Princess Diana INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: * Menasor * Fumo the Fire Giant * Other newly-introduced heroes (from dimensions, present time, and the Shinto Shrine by any method); too many to name TRIVIA: * Fumo and the Metal Men are revealed to be the newest members of the Justice League. * The Heroes Alliance's HQ in Nevada is destroyed by Megamo. So, the Heroes Alliance have to use the Justice League's Watchtower. * The ending (where the Heroes Alliance recruit thousands of heroes) is a clear clue that Season 4 is going to be epic! * When the Heroes Alliance were defeated by the Experts of Darkness at first, they were reduced to: Optimus Prime as Orion Pax, Jason Lee Scott if was never chosen to be a Power Ranger, VictoryGreymon reduced to a Botamon, and Peter Parker if was never bitten by a radioactive spider. * Megamo now takes complete control of Megatron's body. He did so by taking Megatron to the Astral World and imprisoned him there. Sometime in the later days of Season 4, Megatron will return. QUOTES: * "I was under mercy of that good-for-nothing Megamo! But, he somehow, had a change of heart as I struck a deal with him to defeat the Heroes Alliance: with an army! For weeks, I have traveled across the globe and beyond, recruiting the worst of the worst! And now, my team is finally complete! We hereby christen ourselves as: the Experts of Darkness! And now, all we do is obliterate our enemies, and I'll be free to do what I please!" -Megatron * "Heroes Alliance! I am Megatron, leader of the evil Decepticons and the Experts of Darkness, as well as the writer of your destruction!" -Megatron on Computer X's transmission * "You, you lied to me! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" -Megatron *under Megamo's possession* * "Now, all of you swine serve me! Bow to me!" -Megamo * "No. We need...everyone!" -Optimus Prime * "Today, it's a whole new beginning!" -Xandir the Warrior Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Episodes